Before its Too Late
by AskEliz
Summary: Mike meets Chelsea, But Chelsea doesn't like Emily, How can she cope with this? And dark secrets? How does Antonio fit with all this? Some Anemily, but in the end its Memily. Review! open for any suggestions!3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfic readers! This is a one shot of Emily and Mike! Well, I hope you guys love this story. I was thinking of continuing from this shot and turn it into a story, but then I have too much homework from school and its my Junior year at high school. But its a maybe(:**

**Well, on to the story! AND THE RANGERS ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS! ONLY CHELSEA AND KELLY!**

Emily POV

The door is closed, window open letting the breeze coming in through the curtains and feeling that breeze on my face as if touching it, reassuring me I was doing the right thing. Truth being told, I knew I had to do this now or later. I didn't need to be a burden here. Mia and Kevin are happy together, while Jayden is happy with Kelly, a girl he met at the super market a few months back, and Mike... he doesn't need me anymore. He has his girlfriend, Chelsea, the red haired girl who never liked me since the day we both saw her at the carnival 8 months back. He doesn't talk to me no more, ignores me, and we barely hang out. What a beautiful night to be out and have a nice time, but I have to do this, Antonio may come anytime right now and knock my door so we both can leave from this city, from this country and travel together and maybe live at the United States or renew my studies and go to college and study what career path I want to choose. I've been done writing these 4 letters for each of them. One letter, a very special letter is for Mike. I just hope for all of them and especially for Mike the best...

I hear the secret knock, it was a good thing that I lied about being sick and Antonio staying behind. I have my yellow sundress and my yellow converse on with my suitcase already made and done.

"Antonio, let me just leave these 4 letters on their beds, then we can leave"

"Sure Emily, but are you really sure you want to leave this city, this country and travel? There will be a lot of obstacles, but it will be adventurous."

"I'm sure Antonio, plus the rest would have their lives made out."

"Alright Emi, go ahead, but we don't have much time. We don't want the rest to speculate and ask us where are we going mysteriously with our bags and suitcases."

"Don't worry Tony, It won't be long."

I walk the hallway, so full of memories, but its time to start new, a cycle has to end here. This place is so dark now, so quiet, maybe no one would notice Antonio's or mine's disappearance for now. I walk inside Mia's room, so pink, its just so her. I leave the letter there and see the photos of all of us smiling, laughing, all of us having a good time that day at the park. I walked away and closed the door and went to Kevin's room, full of his swimming trophies, pictures of him and his dad smiling triumphantly, and there's the picture I knew it was going to be there, next to his bed, the one of Mia, where she was baking with her pink apron on, that day was full of surprises, it was also the day Mike introduced Chelsea to the whole group, the other one was of Mia and Kevin hugging each other sharing a kiss, we all saw how much love there was between them. I left the note on his bed, walking away and closing the door behind me. I walk into Jayden's room, it changed a lot, having pictures hanging on the walls, mainly of Antonio and him hugging each other, like true best friends, and also of the group. The one which brought me back memories was the one at the water park, having fun, where Mike would splash me and I would splash him back. I walked to Jayden's bed and left the letter there, then I turn around, walking away from Jayden's room and closed the door behind me. I walk to Mike's dorm, standing in front of his door. I open it slowly, trying to retain my tears. This dorm brings back so many memories, memories I wish weren't created. I walk in, seeing the pictures of me and him on the wall hanging, especially the one with me hugging the panda bear, and he was hugging me also, it was also that day where we met Chelsea, and for Mike was love at first sight. I snap back to reality, as I see Chelsea's picture next to his bed, as also the one where they both shared a kiss at the catering shop, where it used to be our hang out place before Chelsea was even known. I walk to his bed, leave the letter on his bed, and as I walk away, I let my tears fall down on my cheeks, closing the door to his room behind me.

"Emi, hurry up! We can't risk the group seeing us!"

"Alright Tony!"

I walk down the hallway, turning the lights off. I write a note and place it on the drawer next to the plant. I grab my suit case and nod to Antonio to proceed. Antonio grabs his suit case and opens the door. I walk behind him to the front porch as he turns of the last light, showing as if we both went to sleep. He opens the gate and we both see the taxi outside waiting for both of us. I take a look behind me, behind the house where I'm leaving behind memories and secrets, secrets such as me having feelings for Mike. You see, since he helped me through my tough times,I developed a crush for him, but I must leave that feeling behind. I walk to the taxi as Antonio closed the gate and takes a good look at the house again. He opens the door for me and the taxi driver takes our suitcases to the back, while Antonio and I go inside the taxi as the taxi driver closes our door. He walks back and goes inside and sits down to the driver's seat and closes the door. I look at the window, as I hear Antonio tell the driver to take us to the airport. The car moves away from the house, as the dark night covers us...

**8 months ago...**

Emily POV

Oh my god! Mike is going to take me to the carnival today! hmm.. what to wear. Oh I know! I go to my closet and pick out dark skinny jeans with a yellow tank top and a blue sweater. I change and put on my yellow converse shoes. I walk out of my room to the living room and see Mike there, all ready. I always thought Mike was cute, with his bad boy type attitude.

"Mikey!" I jump on to him.

"Emiboo!" I get off him and grab his hand.

"Ready to go Em?"

"Sure Mikey!"

We both walk outside to the beautiful, sunny day. We get inside the truck and drive away.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Did you ever wonder what would the future would bring us?"

"Not really, but I do imagine us still together. right?"

"Right Em, I'll always be there for you. Even now, that the nighlocks have lowered their showings through town, I'll always care for you.", smiling he kisses my fore head and straightens again, keeping his eyes on the road.

I, on the other hand, smiled back at him then just turned around and looked outside. I would always day dream about carnivals since there wasn't any over where I'm from. I just laid my head on the window as i close my eyes and let the tiredness take over me.

A few minutes later, I felt someone shaking me, asking me to wake up..

"Emi...Emi...Emi..." I just shrugged that person off until i felt someone tickling me, that's when I opened my eyes and saw mike on top of me tickling me to wake up.

"Mike! okay okay...o...kay..st..st..stop! I'm u..u..up!" he just smiles and gets of me as he opens his door and gets down from his truck.

I take my seat belt off and open the door as I get my curly hair straighten and fixed up. I get off the truck and close the door and walk up to Mike, where he already bought the tickets. I smile at him as he starts to walk. I see a lot of people holding hands, couples. I wish i could admit how much I like Mike, but I'm too chicken to tell him! Oh well, I'd prefer being friends than messing up our friendship. I, am thinking too much!

"Emi, what are you thinking about so much?" He looks cute looking so concerned for me... Oh if he knew...

"Nothing Mike, thinking about my sister, Serena. How much happy she would have been being here, at this carnival. I miss her Mike. I hope her health gets better..", I lied.

"She will Emi, trust me in that word. She will.", He smiles reassuring me.

"Now let's go have some fun!" He grabs my hand as we both start running to the different games, spending our tickets.

We went into so many rides and even ate ice-cream together. I even got a gift from Mike, a panda bear. I knew I will always cherish it. The carnival was about to close, so we both decided to go to a last ride. We got there in time for the last ride, when Mike saw the girl in front of him. She was a 5'4 girl, red haired, white complected, wearing dark skinny jeans with a tight shirt, wearing a piercing on her belly button, which was showing. She turns around and sees us, looking at me at first then she turns at Mike, who was looking straight to her eyes, as if he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"Hi, my name is Chelsea", She extends her hand to Mike as Mike takes it and shakes

"Hi I'm Mike, this is my best friend, Emily" I wave at her as she looks at me and smiles, but then I felt something. I feel like something is going to be terribly wrong. I felt as if its the beginning of the end. We went to the roller coaster ride, I rode with a guy next to me, while Mike and Chelsea were behind us, screaming.

After we got of the ride, I was already walking with the panda bear on my arms, hugging it so hard, having this feeling of darkness, this pain that its going to start tormenting me. Mike was talking to Chelsea, exchanging number, flirting and then walking on their ways.

I was already waiting on the parking lot as I see a happy Mike walking.

"She is just so perfect Em! I already have a date with her for this Saturday!"

"I'm happy for you Mikey!" I had to fake smile.

The ride home was so quiet that made me think of that feeling, Why wasn't I happy for him that he maybe found his forever? Why did I have this feeling that everything will change? I might never know.. maybe time will tell...

**3 Months after...**

Today Mike is introducing Chelsea to the team, No nighlocks no more, which is weird. There hasn't been any sings of them in town. Oh well, more free time. I have to get up from my bed, but I'm too lazy to get up. I want to sleep forever, I don't want to see Chelsea. She's been mean to me, but what she says about me is true. I'm ugly, boring, clumsy, not like Mia, who is beautiful, carefree. I get up from my bed, walking to the bathroom, when I see Mike up.

"Oh good morning Mike."

"Good morning Emily" and he walks away to the bathroom. He's been ignoring me since a few weeks ago, when he asked Chelsea to be his girlfriend. After that day, he hasn't been talking to me, ignores me, and just walks away. It hurts to see that he doesn't want me no more. I go inside the bathroom, brush my teeth, and take a shower. I go out of the bathroom with a towel on me, and sneak out and go back inside my room. I put on my dark skinny jeans with yellow vans and a yellow tank top as I put up my blonde curly hair.

I walk out of my room to the kitchen. Did I mention that Chelsea is coming over for breakfast and hang out with us for the rest of the day? Yea, worst day ever. I see Mia and Kevin all close and in love. I wish that could be me and Mike, him hugging me. I snap out of my thoughts as I grab a bowl of cereal and see Mike coming to the kitchen grabbing a bowl.

"Good morning everyone"

"Hey Mike, how was your night?", typical Mia. Well she does care of everyone. I saw Mike taking the bowl and getting some cereal and some milk. He starts to eat and finishes his bowl and responds Mia's question.

"Well Mia, what can I say? I dreamt of Chelsea, you know how much I love her." He smiles, the heart warming smile.

"Well that's good. Well me and Kevin are dating guys!" She smiles as she kisses Kevin in front of us. I stand up to congratulate her and give her a hug.

"Congrats Mia! I knew you 2 would get together!" I smile as I give her a hug.

"Well guys, I'm going to go run.", I put my bowl on the sink as I hear Mike scream

"Wait Em,"

"'Yeah Mike?"

"Don't forget Chelsea is coming over later on okay? I want you here."

"Sure Mike, I'll try my best to."

I walk away and start running. I start to remember how I saw Chelsea the 2nd time. She told me straight up that she didn't want me in Mike's life...

-FLASHBACK STARTS-

_3 Weeks Ago.._

_I was at the park with Mike, when out of nowhere, Chelsea appears and sees Mike, She runs up to him and kisses him._

"_What brings you here babe?"_

_"Oh baby. I had the day off and then I remembered about you saying about you were spending time with your friend, so I thought hmm.. why not join them?" She smiles as Mike hugs her._

_"Well what a pleasant surprise babe, I loved your thought. Um I'll go find you some ice cream, just stay here with Em okay?"_

_"Sure babe, I'll keep her company" She smiles as Mike kisses her and leaves to buy us ice cream. I sit down on the grass as she glares at me._

_"So, your taking my man eh? well, I'm not going to let that happen you worthless girl. I want Mike, ALL FOR ME! I can make him ignore you, hate you, even leave your pathetic self alone." She smiles evilly and chuckles darkly and she continued,_

_"Emily, I will make your life so impossible, that you would run away from him and your friends. I want to take your space, as your friends also, away from you."_

_"What did I do to you Chels?"_

_"Don't call me Chels! and because I hate you! Your weak! You need to leave! No one wants you and I'll make sure of that!" I see Mike coming up as I stand up, I couldn't listen no more, but what surprised me the most, she poked her eyes behind me as she covered her face, making it seem she was crying,_

_"What's wrong Baby?"_

_"Sh...She...h...h...ha...hates...m...m...me! She call...called me ugly and fat!"_

_"Emily, what's wrong with you?" I looked down, but I knew she was lying behind that face._

_"Mike, she's lying! how come you believe her?"_

_"Em! She is not lying! If she was, she wouldn't tell me always that she loves me! What's wrong with you?" Chelsea was smiling, knowing that her mission was starting good,_

_"Mike! She hates me!"_

_"She doesn't! She sees you as a little sister!"_

_"You know what Mike? I'm leaving! This is crazy and we are making a scene here out at the park!" I ran as fast as I could till' no one would find me. I curled myself up and cried till' I fell on the floor letting the dark take over me..._

_3 Hours Later..._

_I wake up and look around, I fell asleep at the forest, close to a beautiful waterfall. I start walking going home. The others must be worried. I heard my morpher ring. _

_"Hello?"_

_"EM FINALLY YOU ANSWER! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_"I'm sorry Jayden... I just fell asleep at this forest, but I'll get home in time. Don't worry about me, I'll be home in a few"_

_"Okay, just be careful"_

_"I will Jay, bye" I hang up and start walking._

_A few minutes later, I walk and see the gate open, everyone was outside, even Mike. Mia runs and hugs me,_

_"Oh god Em, you okay?"_

_"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Mike told us about the incident, its okay to feel jealousy toward Chelsea."_

_"But Mia-"_

_"No buts Emily"_

_"She was lying! She told me that I was ugly and that she'll make my life impossible and that she'll take Mike away and make him hate me and she even wants to take my place!", That's when Mike got up,_

_"Your lying Em! Why don't you admit it?"_

_"Because Michael it didn't happen that way!" I screamed at his face as I pushed him off my way, running to my dorm and closing it. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes..._

_-FLASHBACK ENDS-_

I still remember it was the beginning of me and Mike's end to our friendship. I run around the park, for a few more minutes. When I came back to the house, Chelsea was there making a good impression. I knew she was keeping her word. Mia was laughing as she told her something funny. I walk past them as Mia looks up and sees me. I look back and she looks mad.

"EMILY GET OUT HERE AND SAY HI TO HER NOW!"

I walk back to them as I see Chelsea smile, I knew I had to fake smile,

"Oh hi Chelsea, nice to see you again", I fake smiled as i extended my hand

"Hi Emiboo! I forgive you by the way. I understand how much you just want to take a shower", as she shakes my hand, grabbing it so hard as I knew she was fake smiling also.

"So Mikebooboo, I love your friends. They are so nice. Especially Emily" She smiles, kissing Mike as Mike kisses her back, showing how much he loves her. I knew I couldn't take it no more.

"Um excuse me guys, I need to take a shower." I walk away going to the bathroom. I slide down to my knees and cry for some time. I didn't notice how much was I crying until I heard a knock. I got up, washed my face, and opened the door, just to see Chelsea, smiling happily.

"Oh is baby emily crying now? boohoo." she smiles evilly and chuckles darkly.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because, I seriously hate you. Your weak, dumb, not worth to live, ugly, fat, slow, and much more." She smiles as she comes inside the bathroom and starts hitting herself screaming,

"Emily! stop! please! I'm sorry! I won't give him up! Emily! not the face! ahhhh!"

The rest come in as Mike looks at me so mad and starts to scream,

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HUH? WHY DON'T YOU HIT ME! GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD AND BRAIN! I LOVE HER!" He helps her up as Mia looks at me disapprovingly and walks away, Kevin couldn't even look at me, as Jayden, he walked away, pushing Kelly behind him. I ran to my dorm, closing the door as I fall on my bed, crying so hard.

"Why god? tell me why this is happening to me! I hate myself! I should just die and leave! They don't want me here! Might as well give my morpher up, give it to her and leave! They hate me now! They would do anything to kick me out of the team!"

I grab a knife I hid well, I remembered how much people bullied me at school, not even my sisters flute would make me forget. It was just a lie for the rangers so they wouldn't know about this secret. I grabbed the knife and started to cut myself deeply on my arms. I felt much better, I didn't think, I just felt how the pain would go away, as the blood was dripping. I was still cutting myself as I saw Antonio open the door,

"Em I just came to- EM! GIVE ME THAT KNIFE! NOW!"

I started to shake of fear as Antonio came closer to me, his hand infront of him, gesturing to give the knife to him. I pushed the knife outside the window as Antonio gave me a big hug. I knew I was going to stain his shirt. I cried on him.

"It's ok Em, cry all you want. I'll be here, hugging you. I believe you. I know you wouldn't hit her. I saw everything, but I know they would think that I'm just saying that because I have feelings for you. I believe you. but please.. It pains me to see you so hurt, cutting yourself, oh god.." I felt that he broke apart as he cries also, I felt my tears fall down as he laid me on my bed. He laid next to me as I hugged him and put my head on his chest. We both fell into a deep sleep...

**4 month after...**

Antonio, keeping his word, is always close to me, helping me, even with my cutting. Instead of cutting myself, feeling all that pleasant pain, seeing the blood drip, he makes me talk it all out. He watches me over, as if he hates seeing people hurt. It makes me remember of Mike, but I knew things had to be this way. Even after that incident that happened a few months back with Mike, he's been ignoring me. It hurts, but now I have Antonio who's helping me with my problems. Even after that day, almost the whole group has been keeping secrets from me, acting weirdly. What I heard from Antonio, they all had a triple date once, not even bothering to tell me. They think that I need to be 'out' of the plans. I understand them. But I have Antonio. I was brought out of my thought when I heard Antonio and Mike screaming at each other. I got up from my bed and opened the door, seeing them they were ready to beat each other,

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE WHAT I DO WITH HER MIKE! YOU HAVE CHELSEA!"

"SO? I KNOW I DO AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH TONY! BUT I DON'T YOU TO USE EMILY!"

"I'M NOT USING EMILY FOR MY NEEDS! I'M WITH HER AS A CLOSE FRIEND! NOT LIKE YOU WHO KEEPS HIDING SECRETS AND KEEP ACTING WEIRD NEXT TO THE REST OF THE GANG! AND EVEN GO TO SECRET OUTINGS LEAVING HER OUT OF IT! WHY MIKE?"

"BECAUSE EMILY MIGHT HURT HER AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME! SHE MIGHT EVEN HURT KELLY!"

"THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? WELL IT'S TOO SAD BECAUSE YOU MIGHT NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH EMILY HAS BEEN HURT! YOU DON'T EVEN SEE YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU, JAYDEN WHO IS ALSO BLIND LIKE YOU, MIA AND KEVIN JUST HEAR AND LISTEN TO THOSE BEAUTIFUL WORDS THOSE 2 SKANKS SAY AND THINK IT'S ALL TRUE!"

"THEY ARE NOT SKANKS! TAKE THAT BACK! IF JAYDEN HEARD YOU!"

"JAYDEN AND I AREN'T EVEN BEST FRIENDS NO MORE BECAUSE HE LET A GIRL GET IN BETWEEN OUR FRIENDSHIP! JUST LIKE CHELSEA GET IN BETWEEN YOU AND EMILY!"

"THAT IS NOT MY FAULT! EMILY-"

"EMILY WHAT? HUH? I'M VERY MUCH TIRED OF THESE ACCUSATIONS FROM YOU!" I couldn't take it as I slapped Mike really hard, I ran and saw Mia with Kelly and Chelsea together laughing, as Kelly looks at me and glares at me so hard that she turns her head and whispers something to Chelsea. I looked back as Mike was holding his face, looking at me so mad, while Antonio was behind him, smiling back to me. He hugs me and kisses my cheek, walking off to the kitchen.

"Well girls, I had fun sho... Oh um... hi Emily" I saw how Mia got so nervous.

"Save it Mia, I don't want to hear any other excuse no more. I understand...z" I looked behind Mia as Kelly and Chelsea smiled triumphantly. I knew they had succeeded with this mission. I was worn out, hurt, and couldn't relieve it. I saw Antonio and walked to him as he hugged me.

"Wanna go somewhere private?" He looks at me right in the eye,

"Yea, I can't be here anyway. They don't want me here. Even after Serena's death." Oh yea, did I forget to mention that Serena died? Antonio was there, holding me on my bed until I fell asleep. She couldn't take the illness no more. That took me down. They all knew about her death, but nothing changed at all. Instead it got worse. We both walk out, holding hands, as Jayden sees us,

"Hey, where are you going Tony?"

"Walk around with Emi, Jay, I'm not needed here anyway. It's not like you guys care for her anyway right? Well, I'm leaving, bye." He walks out, holding my hand as I walk behind him. I close the door, looking at all of them, their eyes resting on me mainly, I knew that they don't need me anymore. We both start walking to the forest, Antonio just stops at a random tree, and sits under it, giving him some shade.

"C'mon Em, sit under this tree, trust me, it will give you some shade" He smiles reassuring me, as I walk and sit on his lap as i put both my arms around his neck, resting my neck on his chest.

"Antonio, thank you, for being here, when I needed someone the most, even when I needed a crying shoulder when I heard the news of Serena's death"

"It's no biggie Emi. I can't hide this feeling away no more. I like you Em, even before all these problems. I like you a lot."

"Tony, its a surprise for me..."

"I know you like Mike, but I want to show you how much I like you" Antonio was closing the distance as I fell on the grass, Antonio already on top of me, and kissed me. I kissed him back. I felt happy. We started to kiss when we heard Mike call out,

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GET OUT OF THE FOREST! DON'T EVEN TRY TO DO IT HERE! GO BACK HOME NOW!"

We both got up and then we held hands together, we passed by Mike, who looked surprised.

"YOU guys? seriously?"

"yes Mike, now go back to your skank would ya?"

"Whatever, Master Ji is calling for a group meet." We start to walk until we got to the house.

After the meeting was over, Chelsea and Kelly came over for dinner. they both took me to the bathroom.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. crybaby"

"What do you want Chelsea?"

"Oh, Chelsea doesn't want anything alright" Kelly chuckled so darkly and evil. I knew something was up. I looked at Kelly's eyes, I saw a glimpse of red, as so Chelsea's eyes.

"What are you looking at you wimp?"

"Oh nothing nighlock" I smiled triumphantly

"As if the rest would believe you!" Chelsea laughs as she slaps Kelly

"OW! Emily! We are sorry! We just want to be your friend!" Kelly proceeds to punch Chelsea on the nose and sprays her some paint spray on her hair.

"Emily! No! I want to be your friend! Help!" I was just standing there shocked, as when they came in, Kelly was curled on the floor, fake crying, but for Jayden was real crying. Mike did the same thing to Chelsea, picking her up bridal style, as Antonio knew what had happened and went to my side, grabbing me from my waist and kissed me on the cheek, assuring me that he he wasn't mad and knew it was all them. Mike just ignored us when he came to the bathroom and just walked away.

That same night, we all ate dinner in silence. Kevin and Mia excused themselves from the table, Jayden also excused himself from the table, looking at me then back at Antonio, turned around and walked away. It was only me, Antonio and Mike. Antonio grabbed my hand, assuring me he was supporting me. That's when Mike started to talk'

"Emily, what's going on really?"

"Oh, so now you want to talk? Why don't you go to your girlfriend's house and talk to her since you have been ignoring me for the past 7 months!"

"Emily, I'm sorry okay? It's not my fault you beat Chelsea up 2 times and hurt her 3 times! And Kelly for the 1st time!"

"You know what's also not my fault? Hitting them! But you know what was and still is my fault? Accepting to be a samurai! I would have been better at my town! Helping Serena to get better! But no! I had to come here and you know what was the cost of coming back here? Hurting myself!" I picked up my sleeve as I showed him my cuts.

"Happy Mike? These were my cuts from last time! But if it wasn't for Antonio, I would have tried to kill myself! I can't take this hurt no more!" i Started to cry as Mike only looked speechless and lost. He got up and left. Antonio just hugged me as I cried. That's when Antonio proposed something to me,

"Emily, let's get out of here. Me and you. Only us, no Mike or Jayden or Mia or Kevin. And no more of those nighlocks. They have to figure it by themselves."

"I accept Antonio"

"okay, when the time comes, I'll tell you" Antonio kisses me and picks me up bridal style to my room...

**Narrator's POV**

The time came perfect one month later, when master Ji wanted some bonding time with his team, but Emily faked being sick while Antonio volunteered to stay behind. What the team didn't know, Chelsea and Kelly were disguised as humans and they were the nighlocks. As for Antonio and Emily, they both knew it, but they didn't want to waste their breath since they knew the rest wouldn't believe them.

**Mike POV**

I miss Emily, but I have Chelsea. I love her, but I think it's time to dump her and say sorry to Emily. I've ignored her for so long, that Antonio took her away from me. I wanted her, but something doesn't let me think clearly. I see the house in the view, as so for the rest. We opened the gate and looked that the lights were turned off. Maybe they are asleep. I opened the door as I turned on the light, seeing a note,

**_Hey guys, _**

_**I'm sorry about not telling you guys face to face that me and Antonio decided to leave this place. We had to leave, you guys didn't want us here. We didn't want to be a burden to you guys. especially for me. I hope the best for you guys as I see that there isn't no nighlocks at the town. I'm leaving the city, and go somewhere else in the US. I hope some day we can all reunite and see each other. **_

_**I'll always love you guys**_

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Emily and Antonio_**

I fell on my knees, seeing the rest reading the note. Mia started to cry, while Jayden was looking down. I understand him, losing his best friend when you barely got him back. Kevin just fell on the sofa, speechless. I got up and walked to my room, seeing another note, from Emily,

**_Dear Mike,_**

**_I know we had our rough times these days, but I want to say sorry to all the damages I've done to you and Chelsea. I know you might not believe this, but Chelsea and Kelly are the nighlocks and put some kind of mind spell to get to you. I must say that I love you Mike, I really do. I feel so mad at myself for not telling you how I feel these days. I get that I like Antonio, but Mike, I love you more than a friend. I'd understand that you don't want me. I'm ugly, pathetic, just like how Chelsea and Kelly told me last time. I know you couldn't hug me when I needed someone the most since you were with Chelsea for a whole week. Serena died that week you were gone. Antonio hugged me until I fell asleep. I know that we both had our rough times, but I lied about the flute making me feel better. When you saw those scars, I felt scared because you would hate me even more. But I knew you had to know my truth. I knew i could count on you. I trust you still even though you don't trust me no more since you believe more on Chelsea than me. And yes, I did cut myself after the incident at the park, it was the first time since I left my hometown. I thought I would feel better feeling loved, since Serena would take care of me, my mom always liked Serena more and I bet she was her favorite. Anyway Mike, I love you and you will always have a special place inside my heart._**

**_I'll always love you,_**

**_Emily_**

I had the paper on my hand, crying. I never knew about Serena's death, I never knew about her past until now. I should thank Antonio for saving her, even though he took her away from me. I got up, wiping my tears as I see Chelsea laughing and smiling next to Kelly. I look at Chelsea's eyes, feeling a wave of nausea over take me, as my mind goes blank and I only see Chelsea.

"MIKE! MIKE! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOUR UNDER A LOVE SPELL!" I see 2 doors open as Emily and Antonio came in, with their suitcases on their hand. That's when I saw their hands together, and I snapped out of it. I saw Emily already fighting Chelsea as Mia fighting Kelly.

"GO GO SAMURAI!"

Emily POV

While Antonio told the guy to park near a bush and drop us off there with our suitcases, we knew the gang already got home. I hope this plan works! That's when I hear Mia cry loudly. That was our cue to walk hand in hand, We both knew how to make Mike snap out of the spell, thankfully, it was easy to snap Jayden to snap out of the spell also by making him feel as if he lost his best friend. We both push the door open as we see the rest with tears and Mike under the spell still, but thankfully, me and Antonio never took our hands of each other. I went into samurai mode and started to fight Chelsea as Mia also went into samurai mode and started to fight Kelly.

"MIKE! MIKE! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOUR UNDER A LOVE SPELL!" I screamed again as I pushed Chelsea and she revealed herself, she was a witch next to Kelly, who turned into a witch also. They looked so ugly, with white hair, black clothing, their nails so long and ugly, so yellowish. and their faces were wrinkled.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Good job Yellow ranger and Gold ranger to finding out our real identities, but Mikeybooboo isn't out of the spell yet" As Chelsea says that she laughs. I knew what she was saying is true but it had to be done. I unmorphed myself as I grabbed Antonio, remembering what effect it made to mike, seeing me kiss another guy. I kissed Antonio and things got heated fast as I put one leg around Antonio's waist as Antonio pushed me closer to him, pushing me against the wall as my other leg went around his waist, now locking with my other leg as Antonio kissed me on the neck. I moaned,

"oh Antonio, I love you"

That's when Mike snapped out of it and looked at us and took Antonio off me and pushed him against the wall.

"Dude! Why are you doing this huh? You know how I feel about her!"

"I know Mike, but it had to be done, you were under a spell, which Chelsea didn't count on Emily really. It was easy to figure out. When I saw Chelsea for the first time, i had a bad feeling. When I saw Chelsea that day at the bathroom, she was hitting herself as Emily was paralyzed, not knowing what to do. I saw Chelsea's eye, it had a glimpse of red. I knew then she wasn't human, and wanted to do damage. When you reacted so crazy last time while we both were screaming at each other, I knew it wasn't you. Don't blame yourself over Emily's hurt. She knew also that time at the park, it wasn't really you. So when we both went to the forest, I explained her out plan. You had to find us like that, ME on top of her making out. I knew then and now that she was your weakness."

"Wow Tony, and what about the letters?"

"To make the spell breaking much easier" Mike let's Antonio go as they Morph into green and gold rangers helping out the rest.

" I hate you Chelsea! ahh!" I screamed as with one slash, Chelsea turned into dust. While I see Mia already destroying Kelly with one last slash, Kelly also went into dust.

"Guys, they were allies with Master Xander, He almost had us."

"I know Antonio, but if it wasn't for you, this could have gotten farther till maybe even Emily's death" I saw how Mike Hugged me hard as he kissed me.

"I am so sorry Emi! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't! If it wasn't for that spell, I wouldn't have let Antonio have your kisses!" He glares at Antonio as he smiles

"Hey but I enjoyed her kisses! And she knows I like her too!" He sticks out his tongue and walks out behind the rest. Mike looks at me and caresses my cheek as we both walk out behind the rest, Locking hands and fingers together, kissing each other, and knowing together, we can defeat anyone...

**awww! Finally! They are together! Yay! well guys, I hope you like this one shot. I'd love to write a story out of this really. I have great ideas, but it all comes to you guys, if you all want me to write a story out of this one shot, making it longer, but explaining much more. Well, review!(: I'm open to any suggestions! 3**

**-lizzymizzy(:**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I'll be writing the story, but you guys have to be patient with me. This year has been so different and difficult that I never knew that this year had to be with so much stress. Well, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it since it's my first time writing a story. Well, I just hope I do my writing good. i do have a lot of ideas such as the rangers, while in battle with Master Xandred, Master Ji sends them to school to finish and another is leading with this one-shot of Before its Too Late, but going deeper with chapters.**

**Any suggestions you would want to make or add an idea that I would take consideration just review or message me(:**

**Have a really good night and be patient with me please! I would really appreciate it(:**

**-lizzymizzy(:**


End file.
